Cozy Heart Penguin
Cozy Heart Penguin is a Care Bear Cousin who appears mostly in the original 1980's Care Bears series. Appearance She is a lilac (or light purple) penguin, and her Belly badge is a pink or red heart adorned with a small stocking cap. Powers Belly Badge has the power to make people feel warm and cozy. It can also give people warm hugs making them want to hug and cuddle others. Personality Cozy Heart is at her happiest when swimming in the chilly waters of the Forest of Feelings, and finds no greater joy than spreading happiness to others. As she puts it, making others feel better is what keeps her "cozy" in even the harshest conditions. She has a speech trait where she will often make a whistling noise when sounding out words containing an "s", which is likely due to her beak. Original series ''The Care Bears Movie'' Cozy Heart makes her first appearance, along with the rest of the Care Bear Cousins, in the debut Care Bear film. While traveling through the Forest of Feelings in their boat, the Cloud Clipper, the Care Bears lose one of their crew when Bedtime Bear snoozes and falls overboard. Fortunately, he is rescued by the plucky penguin, who accompanies the Bears to the end of the forest where they meet up with the rest of her friends. Together, they travel to Earth to help stop the villainous Spirit, and seal her away once and for all. Afterwords, she is made an official member of the Care Bear Family, like the rest of the Care Bear Cousins. ''Care Bears'' TV series When Cheer Bear becomes depressed after she can't cheer up Grumpy Bear, Cozy Heart and others help organize a comedy show called "Laugh Night" to lift both their spirits. Later, when the evil Professor Coldheart attempts to freeze the entire Forest of Feelings with his new ice gun, it's up to Cozy Heart and other Care Bear Family members to defeat him and restore their home to normal. . She would have a second encounter with the mad professor when she attempted to kidnap all the Care Bear Cousins and trap them in an invisible cage. It is only with the help of a girl named Melanie that Cozy Heart and her friends are able to escape once she gets over her chronic day dreaming. Later, on a seemingly normal day at the beach, three children go missing during a terrible storm, and Cozy Heart, Loyal Heart Dog, Proud Heart Cat, and Gentle Heart Lamb must rescue them using the Care Bear's ship. ''Care Bears Movie II'' The second Care Bears movie tells the story of how Cozy Heart, along with the rest of the Care Bear Cousins, first arrived in Care-a-Lot following their escape from the villainous Dark Heart. She is among the Care Bear Family members captured by Dark Heart near the end of the film and imprisoned in his secret lair, until they are freed by a girl named Christy and are able to convert the dark lord into a real boy. ''Care Bears Family'' TV series Cozy Heart makes her first real appearance in the sixteenth episode of the Nelvana TV series, where she, Wish Bear, Grumpy Bear, and Secret Bear travel to Earth to help a boy named Dale who's feeling neglected. However, when Dale and Wish Bear are accidentally kidnapped by Mr. Beastly when gathering ingredients for a spell to summon the Cloud of Uncaring, Cozy Heart and the rest must travel to No Heart's Castle to save them. ''The Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland'' Cozy Heart makes a cameo appearance in the third movie. 2000's series Cozy Heart is one of nine Care Bear Cousins who received a redesign for their 2003 re-launch toyline. Her appearance remains basically the same as the original, but she now lacks actual legs and her eyes are spaced further apart. The stocking cap on her belly badge is also now purple instead of pink. This version has not appeared in any form of 2000's Care Bears ''media aside from merchandise. 2010's series ''Care Bears and Cousins Cozy Heart changed drastically in personality rather than in visual appearance in her newest incarnation. Rather than having dialogue, she speaks in a series of gibberish that various characters interpret. Cozy Heart is also smaller in stature and is played as being younger than before. Comic series Cozy Heart makes only one appearance in Star Comics' Care Bears series in the issue 3 story "Blue Who?" as one of the Care Bear Cousins who fall under the effects of a strange blue beam that saps them of their strength and cheer. Thanks to the help of the Care Bears, however, they are able to find the source of the problem: a group of aliens known an The Gloomies. After reversing the effect of their device and tricking them into leaving the planet, Cozy Heart remarked that she was glad to have her color back. Trivia *Cozy Heart is the only member of the entire Care Bear Family who isn't a mammal. In other languages: Dutch: Warmhart Pinguin ("Warm Heart Penguin") French: Toucalin le {inguin ("Always Hug Penguin") German: Watschel Paddelherz ("Paddle Heart Penguin") Hungarian: Kényelmes szív ("Cozy Heart") Japanese: コージーハートペンギン Portuguese: Carinho ("Affection") Norwegian: Putte Pingvin ("Putte the Penquin") Spanish: Pingüino Corazón Amable ("Kind Heart Penguin") Spanish (Argentina): Corazón Tibio ("Warm Heart") Swedish (Cartoon): Gose Hjärta Swedish (Comic): Pigge Pingvin Category:Care Bear Cousins Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Males